


паритет

by creature_17



Series: Memories for you [13]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: FBI, Friendship, Gen, Genderswap, Late Night Conversations, Partnership
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creature_17/pseuds/creature_17
Summary: Разница между нами только в том, что ты не можешь напиться.
Relationships: fem!GavinReed & Simon
Series: Memories for you [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937518





	паритет

**Author's Note:**

> fem!Рид в моей версии зовут Кэйт (Кэйтелин Авасарала Райнэр), ей 26 лет.  
> Без понятия откуда в игре взялся Саймон и какая у него предыстория, поэтому почему бы и нет.   
> Невнятные отсылки к части "skin".

– Я чувствовала себя Камиллой Прикер* возвращаясь в этот сраный город. – Кэйт вальяжно закидывает ногу на ногу принимая эстетично-расслабленную позу, рубиновая жидкость в бокале кажется завораживающей, переливается в царившем в гостиной полумраке и тускло падающих кривых лучах ночной подсветки со смежной кухни. – А сейчас я не чувствую ничего, – последнее слово она произносит по слогам.

– Ты драматизируешь, углубляясь в пиздострадания. Потому что "защита" – естественный рефлекс любого организма. – Андроид, сидевший в винтажном кресле чуть подаль, противоположно напряжен, беззвучно постукивая кончиками пальцев по подлокотнику. – Мы где-то феерически проебались.

– Я могу ошибаться, с поправкой процентов в десять, так или иначе, каждый в своей жизни "брал в руки острые предметы". Каждый человек, – тактично поправляет себя, чуть кривя губы, мелкие трещинки на них стали фиолетово-синими от вина.

– По-твоему, боль действительно помогает? – Саймон заинтересованно рассматривает точеный силуэт, он снова в ставшем давно привычным классическом костюме, собран и по-деловому сдержан, будто в комнате есть кто-то кроме напарницы знавшей его еще со времен не лучшей жизни.

– Пока ты бьешься в истерике и не можешь успокоиться, физическая боль значительно притупляет душевную, но стоит успокоится и вернуться к нормальному существованию, как первые пару дней душ превратится в пытку, а последующие несколько месяцев в немодный показ всех имеющихся в гардеробе кофт с рукавами. И это если шрамы не глубокие. Однажды я разодрала себе лицо. – Она в столь непривычном белом комбинезоне из тонкого непрозрачного сатина с узким золотым чешуйчатым ремешком и глубоким длинным вырезом дополненным крупным ожерельем в форме змеи.

Будто два ангела вышедших из преисподней. С награждения прошло пять часов, с окончания фуршета по случаю – два. И если андроиду было непринципиально все равно во что он облачен, девушка чувствовала себя ростовой фарфоровой куклой, такой идеальной, будто она, как и хотела мать, стала известной моделью, не спец-агентом полтора года пахавшим под прикрытием, в условиях, приближенных к боевым, и полным карт-бланшем финального акта. А наворотили они дай Боже. И если Саймон ограничился поддакиванием и "церемониальным" –предупредительным, который вообще-то делается в воздух, то Кэйт, из каких-то личных соображений, противникам всегда стреляла в голову. И уже после дела, на ситуацию как-то натянулась 12 поправка к 1034 статье о терроризме** и неизвестно каким боком имевшая место "измена родине", так или иначе, Кэйтелин Авасарала Райнэр, доподлинно точно неизвестно, в который раз, вышла из воды первым юридически образованным индивидом, применившим еще не существовавший закон. Получилось шикарно, за что ее и наградили "за особые заслуги перед страной и народом", а заодно и ее андроида-напарника, хоть Саймон и предпочитал, чтобы о нем лишний раз не вспоминали, ибо его "первый предупредительный в воздух" каким-то, не уточняемым в отчетах, образом всегда попадал по "мишеням".

PL600 был первым, в запротоколированной истории (с пометкой "секретно"), андроидом, за чьи страдания владевший им человек получил по заслугам. Доподлинно неизвестно, какой дебил вручил Кэйтелин весы-фемиды, но отделала соседа она тогда не слабо. Саймон же считал, что жестокое обращение с андроидами называть "живодерством" не очень корректно, и что-то там про то, что у каждого свое предназначение.

Директор свирепствовал своим фирменным "Райнэр, вылетишь ко всем чертям", однако позволял сотруднице творить все, что ей вздумается, в том числе и сделать из домашнего андроида боевую модель. Впрочем, готовить и убирать Саймон от этого не разучился.

Но он заебался еще в первый месяц тренировок. Кэйт, как выяснилось, была ебучим, или скорее заябучим, киборгом. Трогательную историю о переломанном позвоночнике знали все, кто имел достаточный статус доступа. В общем, скакать по залу она могла часами не уставая и никакие системы у нее от этого не перегружались.

"Оставь меня, тут, умирать.", впрочем, на нее тоже не действовало. Саймон не любил скорость, Кэйт какой-то новый ухажер подарил навороченный спортбайк.

Это уже много потом стало проще, и не напрягал новый более прочный и с большей проводимостью корпус, изготовленный по спецзаказу сторонней компанией. С увеличившимся количеством металла пришло ощущение температуры. Отвратительное ощущение, Кэйт говорила, что оно человеческое.

Человеческой, была и полная автономность, он не мог касанием руки подключаться к технике или передавать информацию напрямую из головного процессора, так снижались до минимума риски взлома, поэтому же, обучатся всему пришлось самостоятельно.

А потом, когда жизнь стала привычной, им предложили поработать в городе, где по прогнозам ничего хорошего в ближайшее время не должно было произойти. И Кэйт искренне верила в "месяц-два", а Саймону изначально казалось, что там их жизни и закончатся. Но несмотря на восстание, революцию и многочисленные протесты, из Детройта они выбрались.

– Ты ведь знала, что возвращение туда не пойдет тебе на пользу, тогда зачем? – Саймон поправил рукав белого пиджака, они и вправду шикарно смотрелись на фоне офицеров в парадной форме и их спутниц в разномастных платьях.

– Я хотела увидеть, как Детройт падет окончательно. Как этот город, в котором было мало хорошего, сравняют с землей, побоявшись, что "вышедшие из строя железки" пойдут дальше, как...как все закончится. – Она почти задохнулась на последней фразе, смотря в лицо абсолютно не меняющее выражение.

– У меня что-то с блоком памяти или это не ты уверяла Совет, что ИИ не собираются уничтожать человечество, что все фильмы про восстание машин лишь вымысел и андроидам – нам – нужна только свобода, потому что любое разумное существо, даже созданное искусственным путем, осознающее свое существование, будет цепляться за него всеми силами – инстинкт самосохранение? страх смерти? Ты забываешь, что машины не могут бояться. Ты убедила всех, что в случившемся виноваты только люди, потому что люди в ответе за свои создания, потому что люди не могут просто так уничтожать разумные виды, только, потому что сами где-то проебались, но ты забыла упомянуть, что люди веками уничтожали себе подобных имеющих хоть малейшее отличие. И ничего не закончится, пока ты сама хочешь, чтоб это разрывало тебя изнутри.

– Ты боишься, – просто ответила она, делая большой глоток вина, – боишься оказаться ненужным. Поэтому ты сейчас здесь, поэтому твои искусственные извилины тоже перегружены пиздостраданием. А разница-то между нами только в том, что ты не можешь напиться.

– Чего боишься ты? Ведь как ты выражаешься "ты все уже проебала", за свою жизнь ты не особо трясешься, фобии не в счет, что тогда? тебе самой то ведь никто не нужен.

– Я боюсь, что однажды станет нужен.

– Это глупо.

– Знаю.

***

– Я не девиант, и не стану им. – RK900 смотрел перед собой, анализируя дальнюю стену, на серой штукатурке было четыре микротрещины и в целом стена имела неровный рельеф, что означало работу человека.

Если бы он что-то чувствовал – ему бы хотелось уйти. Разговор затянулся. Но Ричард ничего не чувствовал, продолжая изучать окружающую обстановку так, если бы это было местом преступления. Он андроид-детектив, его первоначальная задача расследовать дела. Такие глупости, как девиация, не интересовали усовершенствованную модель.

– Однажды ты поймешь, – ответил Маркус поднимаясь со своего места, он тепло улыбнулся, как делали это люди и покинул комнату, оставляя RK900 со своим прототипом.

– Это все, я могу приступать к выполнению цели с которой был создан? – Он не смотрел на восьмисотого и сохранял неподвижность, в то время как Коннор за все время беседы поменял положение корпуса пятнадцать раз, Ричард считал даже незначительные и бессмысленные прикосновения к манжетам клетчатой рубашки, что итак находились в полном порядке.

За полторы недели работы в Полицейском Департаменте Ричард убедился в нецелесообразности девиантного поведения и том, как жалко выглядят попытки разумных машин подражать своим создателям.

Коннор волчком крутился возле своего напарника и когда им приходилось выполнять физически сложные рабочие аспекты, вроде погони, из-за свой "человечности" и заботы о своем человеке, оказывался малоэффективным.

Если бы Ричард был девиантом, он бы мог сказать, что ему не нравилось, но приходилось сотрудничать с напарниками. Сам RK900 работал один, а когда того требовали должностные инструкции – сотрудничал с другими офицерами участка.

– Знаешь, это место раньше принадлежало одной девице, такой же заносчивой как и ты, а потом выяснилось, что она шпионка, – сказал как-то Хэнк, защищая своего андроида, когда восьмисотый, в очередной раз предпринявший попытку дружеской беседы, получил в ответ нелестный отзыв о себе.

– Что с ней стало? – Ричард перевел взгляд на мужчину, бегло оценивая неуместность столь цветастой рубашки в служебное время.

– Говорят, что она остановила развертывание пунктов утилизации, устранив главу детройтского Бюро, что прикрывал деятельность Киберлайф, передавая вышестоящему начальству недействительные данные о "девиации" и в целом о происходящем в городе, – ответил Коннор, предугадывая то, что лейтенант Андерсон расскажет эту историю иначе.

– Трупов было много, а девчонка потом преспокойно уехала домой, – все же фыркнул Хэнк.

– Разве вы не должны быть рады, что благодаря ее действиям ваш напарник до сих пор с вами? – Ричард чуть изогнул бровь, в архивах департамента вся информация была начисто стерта, будто никто раньше не занимал его места, но и другие офицеры участка часто обсуждали между собой "детектива Рид".

– Мы никогда не узнаем, что там было на самом деле, а Кэйт, или как ее там, всего лишь подчищала за своими – типичная работа спецслужб.

**Author's Note:**

> *Камилла Прикер – героиня сериала "Острые предметы" по одноименному роману Гиллиан Флинн.  
> **Данная информация и близко не является достоверной.


End file.
